Rodney's Bad Day
by Red-shouldered Hawk
Summary: What will happen when the team gets captured by the Wraith on a planet that looks at the Wraith as gods? What is wrong with Rodney? Why the heck am I asking these questions? I have no clue, but R&R! Rated T for the heck of it and this is my first story!
1. Cool Anti Wraith Weapon Thingy

Title: Rodney's Bad Day

By: Red-shouldered Hawk

Disclaimer: Thank the Stargate gods, for I own nothing even remotely involved with Stargate or Stargate Atlantis,

_Chapter 1_

"So Rodney ready to go on a mission?" Sheppard asked McKay, who was ill at the time.

"Ha ha ha. Very funny, you're just mad because you need me for this… wait. Why am I going to a village that is still in the Stone Age?" McKay asks looking towards the rest of the team in the puddle jumper. Ronon just ignored him, but Teyla answered with.

"I heard stories that the land here is very fertile, so the food they grow is suppose to be good and very healthy. We might want to try to open trade here."

"Oh yea, the other one hundred trades we got going and the food your people grow on the main land isn't even close to the number of mouths we need to feed."

"Come on McKay, you might get lucky and find a really cool anti-Wraith weapon thingy." Sheppard said with a sarcastic tone.

"Sheppard's right, we never know what we might find." Said Ronon.

"Are we there yet? I'm getting hot and the warm air in this thing isn't helping." McKay asked unzipping his jacket. Then, just like always, the jumper heard and did as it was asked. A blue screen appeared and the air in the jumper immediately cooled.

"Happy now McKay?" Asked Teyla.

"No, I just want to…" Before McKay could finish, Sheppard told everyone that they were at the landing zone. "Here we are." Sheppard landed the jumper as only an expert could. They exited their craft and were meet with a man who stands at about 5 feet, but stood as a very proud man, he had nice, gold, silk clothes on.

"Hello. I am ÆÐELRED. I'm the leader of CARPUS, the planet."

"Hi, I'm Sheppard, this is Teyla, Ronon, and McKay." Sheppard said pointing to the respected person.

"Hello, I was hoping to talk to you about a trade between our people?" Asked Teyla.

"Of course, but that will be a matter for a different time. You all must be tired if what my friends tell me is true that you live far away from here. Sorry, what is the name of your home?"

"We don't really have a name for it." McKay said with a hint of inpatients in his voice.

"Hmmm, Well! Please follow me to the village!" He said out loud.

"If there is a village near by, why isn't anyone near the Stargate?" Ronon asked remembering seeing no one near the Stargate when they flew over it.

"Even though the Wraith stop coming, the villages still fear the Stargate, but really, we must get to the village."

"Well? You heard the man. We shouldn't keep him waiting. Also, what about the Wraith just stop coming here?" Sheppard asked.

"Well, they just stopped coming. That's it really." Answered ÆÐELRED. Sheppard looked over to Teyla and Ronon.

"I have never heard anything about Wraith just leaving places that they once harvested from." Teyla answered knowing the question coming up.

"Me nether." Ronon said.

"Great, can we go now?" Asked McKay who started to look even more ill.

"Yes." Said ÆÐELRED walking away from the group.

"Teyla cloak the jumper, everyone remember where we parked, Ok? McKay… McKay, are you ok?" Sheppard asked.

"Cough-Yes-cough-cough" McKay answered coughing.

"You should head back and see a doctor." Said Ronon.

"I'm fine, can we just go already!" McKay said nearly yelling. The jumper behind them disappeared as Teyla came out of nowhere or at least it seems to be from nowhere.

"No need to yell. Ok, lets meet the villagers." Sheppard said as he started to walk towards the direction ÆÐELRED went. Teyla, Ronon, and McKay followed behind, McKay coughing every so often.

"So, the Wraith just stopped coming?" Asked Ronon.

"Yes, now please let us hurry towards the village. It will only take us a few more minutes, then we can talk about what ever you want." ÆÐELRED said with a big smile on his face. Ronon looked towards Sheppard and Teyla who both nodded in agreement that things didn't seem right.

"Wow, that's the village?" McKay asked.

"Yes, we grow a lot of food and our trade is high so we make a lot of money." Answered ÆÐELRED.

"McKay? You actually like a village for once?" Asked Sheppard.

"Very funny, I like plenty of villages we visited."

"Name one."

"That place with the kids."

"Name?"

"You know? The one where they used to off themselves at 25 years old."

"I thought you hated that place?" Asked Sheppard.

"Well, I did, but…"

"But we should get inside the village." Ronon said walking past Shepard and McKay. Everyone else followed suit. The village, didn't seem like a village at all, but more of a large city. Every building was made out of marble, but the large building in the center was made of gold.

"Stay here for now. I'm sorry, but we could only get two rooms ready. I'm sure you all don't mind sharing a room?" Asked ÆÐELRED pointing to a marble house close by.

"Two, no wait, three things. One, nice looking town you got here. Two, I think you could have done better then two rooms. Three, what's with the rooms? We're just visiting." Asked Sheppard.

"Yes, but our leader won't be here for a day and if you leave you might miss her."

"I thought you were the leader?" Asked Teyla.

"Yes, but the queen owns the planet."

"Ok, Ronon go back to the gate and inform Dr. Weir about our… arrangements. Then we can hang around town for a while." Sheppard ordered.

"What about the rooms?" Asked McKay.

"Me, you, and Ronon get one room, while Teyla gets her own room."

"That isn't fair." McKay complained.

"Rodney, you do know what you just said right?" Sheppard said as everyone turned to face McKay.

"Ok, but it still isn't fair."

"Well, if life was fair… I don't know, but it would be pretty cool if life was fair." Sheppard said walking into the marble house to take a look-see at their rooms.

In orbit of the planet CARPUS 

The two Wraith cruisers halted their approach to the planet. Inside one of the two ships a Wraith queen was talking with a 'subject' as you may call it.  
"ÆÐELRED reports that the ones you are after are in his village and that they are staying there until night fall." Said a man in a robe.

"Good." Was the only reply the Wraith queen gave the man. The man bowed before the Wraith and preyed to the Wraith queen. The queen grew one of those 'signature Wraith' smiles on her face as she looked down at him.

A/N: Worst no wait, the most crappie cliffhanger ever. Well, I started on the next chapter already and I hope to have it done within a week. (If things go according to plan at least.) R&R please and make this hawk feel happy he uploaded this thing. This is my first story so go easy on me and if you can tell me what I need to work on.


	2. The Ambush

Title: Rodney's Bad Day

By: Red-shouldered Hawk

Disclaimer: Thank the Stargate gods, for I own nothing even remotely involved with Stargate or Stargate Atlantis,

_Chapter 2_

"How are the trade talks doing?" Sheppard asked Teyla as they walked though the town.

"Ok, I guess, but something doesn't seem right." Teyla said looking around to make sure no one was within earshot of them.

"I know I feel the same way. That guy wanted us to come here as soon as possible and is making us to stay here even though we don't have to."

"I also saw some symbols."

"Symbols?"

"They looked Wraith."

"So, it's probably one of those stories of the harvest thing that's suppose to happen soon,"

"No, theses symbols are in Wraith." Sheppard gave Teyla a confused look.

"I got Ronon to come with me to look at the symbols and we think that the symbols are a way to pray to the Wraith."

"Pray?"  
" I also think the people here worship the Wraith." This was enough to stop Sheppard in his tracks.

"What do you mean?"

"I'm not really sure, but it seems this town as well as the other towns on the planet look at the Wraith as gods."

"We should regroup the team and head back to the jumper."

"Ronon is in town getting more information."

"Crap."

"What's wrong?"

"McKay is in the building in the center of town. Get Ronon and head to the jumper. I'll get McKay and then you can fly in the town and pick us up." Sheppard said running to the center building, Teyla started to look for Ronon. It's too bad they were to late to do anything. Wraith darts flew though the dawn sky, dropping off some Wraith at the center of town. Everyone near the center bowed down and prayed to the Wraith as they drew their stunners.

McKay was using the Ancient scanning device to see if he could find anything like an "anti-Wraith weapon thingy" as Sheppard put it.

"I never get any respect for what I do. I mean… I put my life on the line everyday, but no. I can't even get coffee when I want it." McKay said to an unfortunate soul whose job is to watch over McKay in the center building. The man watching over McKay left the building when he heard footsteps.

"I mean come on! I take on the Wraith on my own and I save all of Atle… I mean my planet. What I get? Nothing that's what! Hey? Where you go?" McKay asked turning from his work. The last thing he saw was a blue light.

Sheppard was jogging towards the building McKay was in when three shots of blue lights flew over his head. He dived for cover and landed behind a barrel. He looked for where the shots came from with his P90 at the ready. He saw about ten Wraith heading towards his position. He radioed Teyla, what he heard did not help situation.

"Sheppard, me and Ronon are under heavy from the Wraith. Where are yo…" After that was static.  
"Teyla! This isn't good." He got in a prone position and shot at a Wraith killing it after a spray of bullets went though it's amour. Unfortunately a Wraith dart flew overhead with its beam on.

_**24 Hour later in Atlantis**_

"Dr. Weir?" Asked a man at Dr. Weir's office.

"Yes." Said Dr. Weir.

"We got a problem, a big one."

"What's wrong?"

"The planet Sheppard's team is on, the one where they were staying over at for the night."

"Yes, him and his team are running late, but I don't think it's that big of a problem to cause concern."

"Well yes, but that's not the problem. The problem is the Daedalus picked up two Wraith cruisers in orbit of the planet when it was heading here."

"What? Do you know if Sheppard's team got away?"

"No, but Caldwell said he would get as close as he can get to scan for their transceivers. He asked that if you want to ambush the ships that he will need the Apollo to guarantee a small chance of destroying both ships before they get a signal out."

"Ok. Tell the Apollo to backup the Daedalus in case that they find out if Sheppard's team is on board one of the Wraith cruisers.

"Yes sir."

A/N: So? What do you think? I know it's shorter then the first one and that I didn't even try make a cliffhanger, but... Review anyway XD (I have this wired thing about me that makes me want to make those faces XD) Well, chapter 3 will be coming soon... I think. Also, thanks to the people who reviewed, put my story on alert, and to the person who faved it. Thanks, I have fun when I write this stuff and you guys/girls made me have more fun. Remember to tell me any suggestions you may have for me.


	3. The Daedalus

Title: Rodney's Bad Day By: Red-shouldered Hawk Disclaimer: I do not own Stargate or Stargate Atlantis. 

"Is the team on board?" Asked Colonel Steven Caldwell the commander of the Daedalus.

"No, there is no sign of Sheppard or his team on either Wraith ship. Wait… I got them!" Answered an over exited man at a computer. He is a rookie who replaced the person who was supposed to be at that post and like all rookies was over exited about traveling on the Daedalus.

"Understood. Contact Weir and tell her were ready. Also, contact Apollo and tell them to stand by for combat," Caldwell gave his orders out and walked up to his chair, he sat down.

"Sir, a message from the Apollo."

"Lets hear it."

"Caldwell, I have a lock on Sheppard as well as his team," said a voice that sounded like Colonel Abe Ellis.

"Understood, we'll fight off both Wraith ships and you'll beam them onto your ship. Then we'll work together to take care of both cruisers."

"Understood. Good luck."

"Good luck."

"Sir, Weir has given us the go," The same rookie said with a grin. _Rookies_. Caldwell thought to himself.

"Disengage hyper drive, bring full shield generator power to forward shields and engage the first ship with forward rail guns."

"Yes sir."

The two sister ships side by side appeared from a blue like vortex. One of the two fired off several missiles right away and it's rail guns firing off its first wave of rounds. The Wraith cruiser had no hope. Caught complete off guard and with out shields the missiles hit their target. The hanger exploded and caused a chain reaction of explosions destroying the ship with a blue shock wave. The Apollo had already beam Sheppard's team and what they saw shocked the bridge crew.

"Beam him to medic area!" Ordered Ellis. An unconscious Rodney lay on the floor with some blood pouring out the back of his neck before he disappeared in a blue light. Sheppard, Ronon and Teyla however were ok and standing with a confused face.

"Glad to see you…What happen to McKay?" Asked Sheppard.

"You tell me, but for now head to the medic area," said Ellis.

"Sir! Daedalus has already started on the second ship," said a female officer at a computer.

"We need to get help for McKay! We don't have time or this!" Sheppard yelled with a slightly loud tone.

"Tell the Daedalus that we're coming. Line us up with the Wraith ship."

The Wraith cruiser and its crew knew full well what was coming; they lost shields, weapons and engines. So, they deiced to bring down one of their foes with them.

"What is that Wraith ship doing," asked Caldwell

"I don't know sir…" The rest of the rookie's words were unheard as a large explosion erupted above the Daedalus. The Wraith cruiser self-destructed and the blue shock wave weakened the Daedalu's shields to a dangerous level. The explosion it self and the debris of the Wraith cruiser disabled the shield all-thoughter. After the explosion, a breached in the left side of the daedalus can be clearly seen as well derbies of the Daedalus and the bodies of crew members being vented out into space.

"Statues report! What happened?!" Asked Caldwell yelling. Several crewmembers were fighting a small fire in the back of the bridge. Bodies of wounded and the dead laid on the floor, which was most, the people in the room. Even Caldwell was on the floor, but he quickly got up.

"Where's that report?" Caldwell looked towards where his new crewmember was seated. The body laid limb on the computer as blood poured out of several places on his body. A person who just entered the bridge removed the body and checked the computer.

"Sir, the left hanger has been beached as well as two other places on the left side of the ship. Shit! The air lock doors failed to close! Everyone in the hanger is presumed dead. Thirty-eight crew personnel uncounted for!"

"How 'bout systems?" Asked Caldwell.

"Shields are gone, weapons gone, sub-light engines gone, but we do have hyper drive at fifty percent power!" The fire in the back was taken out, but to be replaced with sparks coming out of the wall.

"See if you can contact Apollo!" Caldwell said before falling over unconscious.

"Sir, a message from the Daedalus," Said a man at a computer.

"Lets hear it," Said Colonel Abe Ellis.

"_Mayday! Mayday! This is Daedalus to Apollo. We have taken heavy damage," Static covered up part of the S.O.S call, but then it started up again. "Repeat Caldwell is __unconscious__, we have taken heavy loses. We are falling back to Atlantis! Also…" The sound of sparks or maybe someone yelling took over the background noise. "We have lost weapons and shields we need escort. Over."_

"Sir the message is over and the Daedalus is going into hyper drive."

"Follow them and stay close to them no matter what. I'm going to the medic area. Helmsmen you have the bridge," Ordered Colonel Abe Ellis.

"Yes sir," Ellis left the bridge as well as Sheppard, Ronon and Telya behind him.

"What's wrong with McKay?" Asked Ellis.

"I. We don't know. The Wraith just took him away."

"At least they didn't feed on him," Stated Ronon.

"I don't have a good feeling about this. I sense that the Wraith did something to him, but I don't know what," Said Telya.

"We're about to find out," Ellis walking into an elevator and the three members of the team followed. The doors closed and the elevator went up two levels.

A/N: I'm so sorry for not updating! I didn't update at first because I got lazy. Then schoolwork got in the way and then I got lazy… again. So, I'll do my best to update once a week, but school might get in the way… again. So R&R (Read & Review), but you don't have to review, just read and I'll be happy. A review won't kill you though. 


End file.
